Bleach Fanfic
by Yoko Kurisaki
Summary: A girl who finds who her family is and goes on various adventures on the way.


Disclaimer: any character I use from other animes or manga I don't own except Yoko k!!

Chapter 1: The Beginning 

A life as a teenager is way tough. Oh I forgot to say my name I am Yoko Kurisaki and I live in Karakura Town, Japan. I live with my Aunt Orihime Inoue, Uncle Ishida Uruuyu, and Uncle Sado Yashatora. I've lived here all my life since is was born.

Its my birthday and I'm turning sixteen today. After school the weirdest things happened to me. First I'm chased after weird skeleton monster things. Then, 3 guys with bones on their heads came after me and kidnapped me. The biggest one at of them grabbed me by the back of my shirt at ran. I didn't know where they were taking me, but thought I was a dead girl. The weird thing was that we went through awkward tunnel. Once we got the end of the tunnel I saw a desert land.

They took me into a huge building and through a bunch of hallways. Then finally made it to a humongous door that led to a bunch more hallways unfortunately, but the other big door led to a huge room that 3 men sat wearing the same outfit like the guys that kidnapped me, but he had no bone accessories on them.

It went silent for a couple of minutes and finally the one in the middle of the 3 was the one who ended the silence. He said, "My name is Aizen Souske and the reason I made my men kidnap you was because you have a hidden power in you that hasn't awaken yet and I wanted you, me, and my team to rule over everyone in existence. What do you say do you want help." I stared at this Aizen dude for a couple of seconds and said, "No".

All of the guys looked at me as if I was I joking but I said, "I'm serious I'm not going with your team, you guys seem like the bad guys." Just then a explosion erupted in the door area yet the big guy was still holding me by the back of my shirt. Out of the dust cloud came people with black and white kimonos and swords. I kind of got scared (wouldn't you get scared if you were in a room that looked like a war was about to break out) because they looked really angry.

The guy in front of the group that just forced their way in stared at me then at Aizen and kept going back and forth between us. I had to break the silence and said, " They kidnapped me!!" Finally the leader said, " Hand over the girl nicely or we might have to take her by force." Unfortunately they had to fight for me, but it was kinda cool.

The good thing for me was that the big guy holding me accidentally let go of his grip on me. I said to myself, "This is my chance to escape from the battle." It was really hard to escape from the area that the was in because there were bodies flying around both human (at least that's what I think they are) and skeleton monsters fighting each other plus the guys that kidnapped me.

So I got to the big door quietly and safely until I bumped into the skeleton monsters and I screamed and fell. Then everyone saw me and the person closest to me got me which I think is the good guy. The guy had black hair with something white in it but he was different from his other comrades because he wore a white cloak over his kimono.

He told his comrades, "Retreat we came here for what we want." So him and the group of men in kimonos (which is so out of fashion for heaven sakes it's the 21st century) took me through this old fashion gate. Once we got to the end of the tunnel I found out there hideout is really awesome.

* * *

Chapter 2: They finally meet

Once we got there(unfortunately had to be put on one the guys shoulders) the guy with the white cloak said to the man that was holding me to take me to the cafeteria hall to get some food because he heard my stomach growl unfortunately. So everyone headed to the cafeteria hall but once we got there everyone stared at me because I was still in my school uniform.

The man that was holding me took me to his table with his group. At each table there was humongous plates of food that was fit for a king. I looked at the food and thought it was a little too much for this group and me to eat because there was about at least 20 plates of food. The guy next to me said, "Its fist come fist serve when it comes to being in a squad."

I just stared at him and asked, "How many more are in your squad?" He said, "Between 20 and 30 shinigami." I stared at him confused and I wanted to ask but they just dragged me to the table to eat. When we got to the table there seemed to be more of the squad members there. I guess only about 15 people out of the squad went to where I was kidnapped.

When I was at the table with all guys and no girls, but it was so miserable at the table. Until this guy with orange hair came to up to a guy with red long spikey hair next to me. Carrot top turned to me and then turned back to the red head guy to ask who I am.

Then carrot top turned to me again and asked, "What's your name?" I just stared at him and said, " My name is Yoko Kurisaki." He just stares at me with his mouth open and takes me to some other table for no specific reason. He then said to the man that looked different then his teammates but the other people at the table had the same outfit as him too.

The guy carrot top is now talking to said, " We had surveillance on her since she lived with her Aunt and 2 Uncles." Both me and carrot top just stared at the guy. The guy introduces himself to me as Byakuya Kuchiki aka my Uncle.

Byakuya told carrot top who he said is Ichigo Kurisaki that I am his daughter. Me and Ichigo look at him again and I said, " Are you trying to say that Carrot Top next me is my father, you got to be joking right?!" Then Ichigo looks at me and says, " Well she does look like Rukia." Byakuya then adds, " And don't forget she acts just like you." So Byakuya takes me and Ichigo to this women named Rukia. Once we got there we found out she was in a meeting with her boss but that didn't stop Ichigo to barge in and interrupt it.

We got into the room and Rukia looked at Ichigo and then behind him was me and Byakuya. Her eyes got big and watery once she set eyes on me and she ran at me. She hugged me so tight and said, " How did you get here I thought you wouldn't find out till your at least 20." Then Ichigo said, " Why didn't you tell me that we had a daughter and did you keep it a secret this long."

Both Rukia and Ichigo had a huge argument. Rukia said, " Because you weren't ready to take care of a baby at the moment. You didn't even have time to spend together, so I let Inoue, Ishida, and Sado take care of her this whole time till you were ready to take the responsibility to take care of a child."

At that line it was my cue to break it up so I pushed them away from each other but I used to much strength and kind of knocked them into the walls . I really didn't know I had that kind of strength really I didn't. Both Rukia's boss and Byakuya started clapping for me because they didn't have the guts to break their argument. Rukia and Ichigo just stared at me and got up and just hugged me and said at the same time, " I am so proud of you."

* * *

Chapter 3: Big News

After a week of getting acquainted with being a family they told me something I really didn't like. My mom said, "I have to have an arranged marriage." I have to have that kind of marriage because my mom is from a high class family. My Uncle said, " Since I am the head of the family and I am getting older I am not able to stay as head of the family. Your mother is not able to be head because she is already married and didn't follow what the elders said so your the only one able to be the head of the family only if your married."

I just stared at all three of them and said, " When do I meet him?" I looked at my dad and he said, "Now!" I thought to myself, that's why my mom said to dress up. Suddenly a knock on the door came that meant that the guy was here. So he came in and my mom, dad and uncle just stared at the guy. My dad said, "Renji what are you doing here?" Renji said, "I was asked here by the Kuchiki elders to come here they came to me during paper work to ask me to be your daughter's fiancé." I was the only one who went up to him and introduced myself. He stared at me and said, "You look really pretty Yoko." Suddenly I didn't realized it that I blushed. I think he is really hot.

He asked my parents if he could take me on a date. My parents agreed it was a good idea for me and Renji to get acquainted with each other. So Renji to me to a place called the Rucon District for dinner. On the way to dinner he told me he and my mom used to live here before they went to the Shinigami Academy. We went to a melting pot and sat next to a really loud family. We were about to order when a guy almost hit my head with a sake cup. So I got up and said who threw that cup at me.

Just then a man who was really buff and strong and tall came up and said, "I did, do you have a problem with that, maybe while your at it you could give me all your money and then everything will be fine ok cupcake." When he said "cupcake" that crossed the line which we stood there for a minute. For some reason it all went dark, but something was about to happened. Supposedly my bad ass side came out and said with a meaner voice, " Why don't we take this outside ok." The big oaf got really mad and agreed. Me him and Renji and the rest of the restaurant came to watch.

Before me and the oaf were about to fight 4 people came out and the one with the scar said, "You shouldn't fight innocent young girls for no reason." The big oaf wasn't even listening so when he wasn't looking I disappeared and then reappeared and kicked him in the head and he fell over. He got angrier and ran at me so I dodged the attack and kicked him when he was high enough in the air I kicked him in to the ground and once he got to the ground he was unconscious. I finally got to the ground and once I looked at him I realized that I killed a man and came back to reality.

Everyone looked at me amazed and then a guy with a karate outfit came up to me and said, "That was a really good fight and a good trick you did there my name is Sanosuke Sagara." Suddenly Renji came up to me so surprised and then Sanosuke and Renji started glaring at each other. I was wondering why but then I realized Renji is protecting me from him but I think Sanosuke likes me. I introduced Sanosuke to Renji and maybe I shouldn't have said that I was his fiancé. His friends came out of the crowd and introduced themselves. The one with the scar is Kenshin Himura, the girl is Kaoru Kamiya, and the little boy is Yahiko Myojin, then a lady with long black hair introduced herself as Megumi Takani.

Kenshin said, "Yoko I know your dad, because he is my cousin." I looked at Kenshin and he paid for his food and the food that me and Renji ate. He was walked away but Sanosuke kept on looking back and he was blushing a little bit. Once we got back to theSeireitei to get me to my parents. Once I got the stairs my parents came to me and my dad asked, "Did Renji do anything stupid or anything." I said, "No." So, I went up stairs to go to sleep. Suddenly there was a little white haired guy in my window.

* * *

please review it is my first fanfic.


End file.
